


Creep

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doze has never been entirely comfortable around Trace. It’s not that Trace is a bad guy or anything; he’s not the worst among the Felt. Doze has never felt comfortable among the Striped half of the Felt, most of them either openly hostile or so large that he can’t help but feel uncomfortable. He sticks with the Solids most of the time, and even out of them, he’s not as bad as Itchy or Clover. </p><p>It’s just... </p><p>It’s just that Trace is kind of... unsettling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

Doze has never been entirely comfortable around Trace. It’s not that Trace is a bad guy or anything; he’s not the worst among the Felt. Doze has never felt comfortable among the Striped half of the Felt, most of them either openly hostile or so large that he can’t help but feel uncomfortable. He sticks with the Solids most of the time, and even out of them, he’s not as bad as Itchy or Clover. 

It’s just... 

It’s just that Trace is kind of... unsettling. 

He does these little things that just aren’t... right. Like always leaning in a little too close when talking, and Doze is pretty sure he sniffs people when they aren’t paying attention. Whenever you cut yourself, he turns up and just follows you around like he can smell the blood in the air (and maybe he can), and Doze is pretty sure that once he caught Trace taking used bandages out of Stitch’s garbage to smell them. And he always knows where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing and he’ll just say it out loud and Doze isn’t sure if he doesn’t know it’s supposed to be a secret or if he doesn’t care, or if he just gets off on letting people know he knows where they’ve been.

But he’s not that bad if you ignore all of that stuff, because he’s a funny guy and he’s not a complete jackass, like Fin. His jokes don’t have that same nasty edge to them. Plus, he always offers the bottle around before he finishes it. 

Though maybe that last bit isn’t entirely altruistic since Doze gets drunker when people offer him booze, and right now he’s pretty buzzed, and Trace has a hand on his thigh and his mouth against Doze’s ear asking if he wants to go upstairs. Nobody’s watching them, all caught up in their own conversations. Doze swallows and then nods a little, even though it’s a poor idea. Yes, he does want to go upstairs. It’s been too long since he had any sex, and Trace is... Trace will be fine. 

“You go first. I’ll catch up.” Trace gives his thigh a squeeze and Doze carefully gets out from the table, heading upstairs. Nobody even looks up as he goes, even though he’s not going very fast at all. Doze shuffles as quickly as he’s able, making it up the stairs and into the main hall. He pauses there, not sure if they’re headed to his room or Trace’s. 

Trace catches up, still carrying part of a bottle of gin with him. He’s grinning as he lays an arm over Doze’s shoulders, steering him into Trace’s room. “Did anyone see you?” 

“Just Fin, and that fucker already knew I was taking you back to my room before we started drinking.” He gets Doze inside, handing him the bottle of gin. “Take another swig.” 

“I think I’m drunk enough...” He still has another drink though since he’s nervous. Trace undresses, dropping his suit on the floor with his other things. He supposes that when you’ve got the ability to see the past, you don’t need to be careful about where you put things, since you can always find them. He offers the bottle back to Trace, letting himself look at the naked man in front of him. 

Trace takes the bottle and has another few swigs while he waits for Doze to get naked. He’s slower, not just because he is, but also because he stops to fold his clothes and set them at the foot of the bed. Doze is all too aware of how soft he is, his pudgy belly and thick thighs, especially when standing beside Trace, who is lean and muscular. He must have swam a lot to get a body like that. He stops at his underwear, but Trace is there in a second, tugging them down. “Don’t get all shy on me Doze.” 

“Sorry. I’ll... have more gin.” Trace hands it back and as Doze steps out of his underwear, he has another swallow. The top goes on it when they’re done filling themselves up with courage and then they head for the bed, Trace taking the lead. Doze ends up with a face full of cock, and he’s very glad for the last swig, since he wouldn’t be able to deal with this without it. He opens his mouth, taking Trace inside and sucking on him. 

Trace is just the right size, not so big that he’s uncomfortable or that Doze feels worried about fitting it inside of him. He also gets hard quickly, another thing that puts Doze at ease. When people take forever to get turned on, he starts worrying that they’re disgusted by him. But Trace firms right up in Doze’s mouth and he grins down, clearly enjoying this. “You like it?” 

Doze nods, pulling back to lick the head of Trace’s cock a few times. It’s pretty easy stuff, especially since Trace isn’t trying to choke Doze. He can really get into it, mouth trailing down Trace’s shaft until he reaches his balls. Doze sucks on them and Trace groans, his hand cupping the back of Doze’s head. When Doze brings his head up to suck on the cock again, Trace pulls him up the bed. Oh, apparently they’re getting right down to it. “Where do you want me?” 

“On your hands and knees.” Trace shifts over and digs through his bedside table. Doze settles on his hands and knees as asked, and shivers only slightly when he feels Trace push a wet finger inside of him. He relaxes as best he can, his face getting red as he realizes he’s at half-mast from Trace’s fingers. Trace doesn’t seem to notice, getting a second finger in Doze and fucking him with it. “You want another finger, or my dick?” 

“Your dick.” Trace isn’t big enough to need a third finger, and he wants to feel the slight burn when he pushes in. The fingers thrust into Doze a few more times before withdrawing. He waits for Trace to push in, opening his mouth in anticipation when the tip nudges against his opening and then slowly presses against him. “Trace... please.” 

“I love it when you beg. It makes me want to bite you.” Trace hisses, and Doze blinks, caught off guard. Before he can question what Trace said, he’s shoving inside of Doze. Doze just moans, pressing his face against the bed. The cock inside of him feels so good, and Trace just gets right down to fucking him. “Keep your head up.” 

“Um, o-okay.” Doze raises his head. He rocks his hips back into Trace, trying to help. Trace sinks his fingers into Doze’s hips and just keeps fucking him. “That feels good.” 

“Yeah, fuck your ass is good. Open your mouth.” Trace leans forward, pressing his teeth against Doze’s back. Doze freezes up, worries that Trace is about to bite him. Trace just scrapes his teeth lightly down Doze’s back, hips still pumping into Doze. “Open your mouth.” 

“Um.” Doze opens his mouth. A moment later he feels... something. A sort of tingling, like he does sometimes when he walks through the hallway. This last longer than that tingling usually does, and after a moment, he starts to sense a shape. He knows what it is; he just had his mouth on it. It’s Trace’s cock. Doze’s eyes widen. Some future version of Trace is fucking the past. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you on both ends.” Trace murmurs, closing his teeth over Doze’s shoulder. He doesn’t bite down, just grasps the flesh between his teeth and mock-bites him. Doze shudders, and the tingling settles on his head as Trace pushes his head future down on his cock. It’s strange how he can feel and taste it, and it’s even a little hard to breathe around it. Trace humps Doze’s face while his other version keeps thrusting into his ass. “You’re going to look so good. You’d look even better if I could bite you and cover you with red.” 

This is really unnerving Doze now, between the unexpected threesome and Trace wanting to bite him open. It’s also making him harder than he has any right to be. Trace has his teeth digging into Doze’s flesh, just hard enough to leave a ring of bruises. Doze tries to suck on the cock in his mouth, but while he can feel Trace, he can’t really interact with him. That Trace doesn’t seem to mind, just thrusting away in Doze’s mouth. 

“Just keep your mouth open, just like that. Fuck, just like that.” His back is wet from where Trace has been closing his mouth, leaving behind spit. He licks a stripe along Doze’s spine, his hands tightening on his waist. “I’m going to bite you. Just a little bit. Don’t be afraid.” 

Doze is completely afraid. He wants to tell Trace no, but there’s still a cock in his mouth. When Trace’s teeth close on his shoulder, Doze tenses up. The teeth don’t bite down, they just wait there. Trace stops fucking him, utterly focused on those teeth pressing against Doze’s skin. Even the future version of Trace pulls out of his mouth for a moment. Doze doesn’t want to be bitten, but he wants to be fucked. And as much as it frightens him, he’s no less hard than when they started. “Okay...” He gasps out. “Okay you can bite me- ahh!” 

It hurts. It may be a little bite, but it’s still a bite. Those teeth dig into his skin and pain blossoms in his shoulder. But it’s quickly rubbed out as Trace wraps a hand around Doze’s cock and strokes him. Doze moans, gasping as Trace sucks on the open wound, tongue probing it. “So fucking good,” Trace mumbles around the wound, his hips thrusting into Doze once more. 

This isn’t what he thought he was getting into when he came upstairs with Trace, and frankly, it’s all too creepy for his tastes. But he’s so hard and the sex is really good, even if it’s weird. There’s something so intimate about Trace sucking on the bitemark, and something incredibly arousing about knowing that Trace likes this so much that he’s going to fuck Doze again in the future. He opens his mouth willingly, welcoming the future Trace’s cock inside. 

Doze moans around Trace, his hands clenching in the sheets. He’s glad he’s drunk right now, or he would be overthinking this and not just enjoying it. Doze can taste the precum on Trace’s cock and he tries once again to suck or lick, but he can’t quite manage it. The hand on his head just shoves the cock further in his mouth and thrusts, fucking him the way Trace is currently fucking his ass. 

Trace’s tongue keeps pressing into the wounds left by his teeth, and each time his tongue pushes in, Trace’s cock twitches inside of Doze, nudging against his prostate. The hand around Doze tightens too, stroking him even faster. He won’t last much longer if Trace keeps doing this and he squirms, trying to get his hips into the right position. The cock in his mouth pulls out, and Doze blinks, trying to figure out what’s happening. It makes sense a moment later when he feels something wet hit his face and he blinks instinctively. There’s nothing on his face, but he still felt something hit. “What...” 

“Hm? Oh, don’t worry about that. I know it feels weird when it goes through you but it’s fine.” Trace nips at Doze’s neck, pressing his teeth against his jugular. “You taste fucking good. I always know when you’re bleeding. You smell so fucking great. I just want to bury my nose in your wounds and lick it until I come.” 

Trace thrusts keep into Doze, and that’s it, that’s all he can take. Doze comes with a whining sound, hips jerking forward into Trace’s fist. Trace just milks him hard, squeezing out every last drop of cum. He’s not too much further behind, making it just to the tail end of Doze’s orgasm before coming as well. Doze whimpers when he feels Trace come inside of him, his arms giving out and his body falling forward onto the bed, waiting for all the twitching and thrusting to be over. 

Trace just lays on top of Doze for a while, his mouth latching back on the wound. As the haze dies, Doze becomes aware of how much it hurts and grunts softly, shrugging his shoulder. “Trace...” 

“Sorry. It’s just... so fucking good.” He laps along Doze’s back and Doze can’t figure out why, not until Trace pulls out of Doze and flips him over, licking along Doze’s front where the blood splattered and dripped. Doze bites his lip, feeling his cock twitch slightly at the sight of Trace slavishly working along Doze’s chest. “Here, let me get you.” 

Trace licks along Doze’s chest one last time before rolling out of bed and reaching into the dresser. Any questions Doze had about if this was normal operating procedure are answered when Trace pulls out some disinfectant and bandages and starts patching Doze up. “Thanks...” 

“Sure, sure. I’m not going to send you away with an open wound or anything. I’m not an asshole, like some people.” When he finishes taping Doze up, Trace sprawls back out on the bed. He looks to the side, and it takes Doze a moment to realize he’s looking at the past trail. “Fuck, this is hot.” 

The uneasiness comes back. Doze ends up grabbing his things and getting dressed, heading for the door before anyone notices. “This was... good.” 

“Yeah, really good.” Trace barely tears his eyes off the trails in front of him. “Drop in anytime you want.” 

“Sure...” Doze nods, though he’s not sure he will. Now that the glow of coming is flickering away and he’s not so hard he can’t think straight, he’s really starting to question the wiseness of... well, all of this. Trace is already back to staring at the past by the time Doze leaves and shuts the door behind him. 

His room isn’t too far away and he shuffles off before anyone can turn up. Doze needs to find some sort pain medication to help with his shoulder, and he racks his brain to remember if he’s got any pills in his desk. He opens his door and steps inside-

Only to be pinned up against it by Fin. He’s grinning at Doze with all his teeth showing. “Hi Doze.” 

Doze swallows and looks up at Fin. Oh dear. Looks like those will may have to wait.


End file.
